There has been a recent trend of creating connected devices or internet of things (IoT) devices. Such devices can provide remote access to information. While a connected device can have benefits over traditional, legacy devices, they are also accompanied by other complications and problems. In many cases, gaining the connected device capabilities requires upgrading to a new product. Upgrading equipment can be costly and risky especially in enterprise situations that depend on the reliability of a device. Even if someone has a connected device, accessing and integrating that device with one or more other systems can be complicated. There are also many cases where it may be beneficial to easily monitor some device but installing a conventional sensing solution is too costly or complicated. Thus, there is a need in the device monitoring field to create a new and useful system and method for establishing remote integration with a device through a user interface output. This invention provides such a new and useful system and method.